Upper Hand (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Burt s'inquiète de la façon dont Kurt traite Blaine.


**Coucou les gens :)**

**J'ai abandonné la traduction de If It Kills Me quelques instants pour traduire un truc un peu plus léger et beaucoup plus court. Un OS Klaaaaaiine! C'est la première fois que je traduis quand le temps est au présent et je dois avouer que ça m'a pas mal perturbée.**

**Pour la VO c'est ici : s/9518669/1/Upper-Hand (je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire tout ce qu'elle fait!)**

**Pour la précision, cet OS se déroule juste après "I Do".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mon dieu, c'était bon d'avoir Kurt à la maison. Il a une semaine de vacances pour étudier, et il serait revenu pour le mariage de toute façon, donc il est là pour un total de neuf jours et la maison est de nouveau comme avant. Il continue de sortir avec Blaine, bien sûr, mais Burt s'en fiche. Il est heureux qu'ils se réconcilient. Il savait que c'était inévitable. Quand Kurt lui a dit ce qu'il s'était passé il avait eu envie d'arracher la tête de Blaine, puis il y avait longuement pensé et il pense comprendre maintenant. Il sait ce que c'est de perdre Kurt. Mais il reviendrait toujours voir sa famille – Blaine n'avait pas cette sécurité.

Cependant, il n'essaie pas d'interférer. Il n'a pas à dire à Kurt ce qu'il doit faire. C'était un garçon intelligent et il prendra les bonnes décisions. Mais Burt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Kurt était chez Blaine la plupart des soirées depuis le mariage, mais il revenait toujours avant que tout le monde se réveille. _Probablement avant que Blaine se réveille_, pense-t-il, mais ce n'est pas ses affaires. Il essaie d'ignorer la nuance de gris sous ses yeux et le bruit de la porte qui se ferme doucement aux petites heures du matin. Un jour il se lève – prétendant aller chercher un verre d'eau – pour voir s'il va bien.

"Oh! Je penserais pas que tu serais levé. Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Nope. J'ai juste soif. Ça va?"

Kurt sourit lascivement , passe un main dans ses cheveux (ils sont ébouriffés et ses vêtements sont en désordre) et prend un verre, se servant à boire aussi.

"Bien sûr."

"Pour être honnête je pensais que tu resterais chez Blaine."

"Oh. Nan."

"Tu sais que je m'en fiche ? Enfin je veux dire, si t'es trop fatigué pour conduire, ou...si tu veux...t'as pas à partir à cause de moi."

Kurt prit une gorgée.

"C'est bon. Je préfère être dans mon lit, c'est tout." Il engloutit le reste de son eau et rince le verre, le laissant de côté. "Bref. Bonne nuit Papa."

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et trottine pour remonter dans sa chambre. Burt fronce les sourcils.

Le jour suivant (ou plutôt le même jour, techniquement), Kurt lui dit qu'il va au cinéma. Avec Blaine.

"Je vais rentrer tard. M'attends pas."

Burt ne veut pas s'en mêler. Il ne le fera pas.

"Donc vous deux...vous êtes de nouveaux amis?"

"Ouais je suppose."

"Oh. C'est cool."

Kurt sourit, presque malicieusement.

"On peut dire ça oui."

"Oh," dit-il une nouvelle fois, "Euh. Donc vous êtes.."

"Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion Papa?"

"Hey, tu sais que ça me dérange pas de parler de ces trucs avec toi. Je- j'imagine qu'il s'est passé un truc au mariage?"

Kurt fait quelque chose avec ses cheveux et Burt ne voit pas la différence mais c'est apparemment important car Kurt ne lâche pas le miroir du regard.

"C'est une façon de voir les choses."

Burt sait qu'il aura l'air stupide s'il dit « oh » encore une fois, mais-

"Oh. Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble?"

"C'est compliqué."

Burt pouffe, s'appuyant sur le comptoir et prenant une gorgée de café.

"Ça m'a l'air."

"Ouais, bon. On s'amuse. Ça a pas besoin de signifier quelque chose."

"D'accord. Et Blaine est content avec ça?"

Kurt se retourne pour lui faire face.

"T'es de quel côté?"

"Woah, woah, je suis toujours de ton côté Kurt. Je suis juste inquiet."

"Je suis pas un petit garçon Papa. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Je savais que tu comprendrais pas."

Il retourne son attention sur ses cheveux. Burt est pris de court. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir entendu Kurt parler comme ça depuis longtemps, pas depuis les harcèlements. Cela tord son cœur de façon inconfortable. Il s'approche de Kurt et met une main sur son épaule.

"Tu es peut-être plus un petit garçon, mais t'es mon garçon. Je vais toujours m'inquiéter et tu peux pas m'en empêcher. Maintenant arrête de te coiffer cinq minutes et parle moi."

Kurt soupire et le regarde d'un air coupable.

"Désolé. Je veux juste pas rester chez lui. Je vois pas en quoi c'est un si gros problème."

"Bon, je veux pas trop insister mais, vous couchez ensemble?"

Kurt rougit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Burt se retient de sourire. C'est bon de savoir qu'il est confiant quand on parle de sexe, mais ce sera toujours marrant de l'embarrasser de temps en temps.

"Euh," il enlève une peluche imaginaire de sa manche, "Ouais."

"Ok. Ben, je pense pas que j'aimerais que quelqu'un disparaisse après ça. Peut-être que j'aime bien faire des câlins après."

Kurt fronce un peu le nez.

"Beurk. Tu...tu penses que je suis injuste?"

"Je pense pas que c'est une question de justesse. Je pense que tu as peur qu'il te fasse à nouveau du mal, donc tu gardes tes distances. Je pense que tu veux avoir l'avantage autant que tu peux."

Kurt se balance d'un pied à l'autre en soupirant.

"Tu peux me blâmer pour ça?"

"Pas vraiment. Je comprends que tu sois consciencieux ou prudent ou un truc comme ça, mais fais gaffe à pas le faire tourner en bourrique."

"Mais il-"

"Je sais. Je sais qu'il a fait une connerie. Il le sait aussi. Mais on dirait que tu essaies de le punir."

"Non je- vraiment ? Je pense pas. Je veux pas."

"Okay. C'est juste – je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, et d'avoir peur que ça se reproduise," Kurt déglutit. _Prendre l'exemple de Maman, vraiment ? C'est un coup bas, Hummel_. "Ça va sembler un peu ringard mais mets toi à sa place deux secondes. Être incroyablement proche d'une personne, et puis ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'on est à nouveau seul. C'est pas un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avant?"

La mâchoire de Kurt se crispe.

"T'es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute s'il m'a trompé?"

"Non, Kurt, je dis juste que je veux pas te voir le mener en bateau."

"Il comprend Papa. Il est pas fâché."

"Oh je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il dit. Je suis sûr qu'il dirait n'importe quoi pour t'embrasser sans que tu te sentes coupable."

Kurt s'arrête et regarde ses pieds avant de se forcer à regarder à nouveau son père.

"Des fois j'aimerais que tu sois mauvais à tout ce truc de discussion parentale."

"Je sais. C'est un poids pour moi aussi. Amuse toi bien."

"Merci Papa."

Il sourit timidement à Burt et ce dernier le prend dans ses bras. Ils font presque la même taille maintenant, mais on dirait que Kurt fait un mètre de plus que lui quand son père le tient dans ses bras.

* * *

Blaine glisse sa main entre leurs corps pour l'enrouler autour du membre de Kurt, la main à plat sur son dos alors que ce dernier se déhanche au dessus de lui. Kurt sait que sans cette main il s'effondrerait probablement.

"Oh, mon dieu Blaine je- je vais-"

"Ouais- je-j'te tiens-"

Kurt dut déglutir et s'arrêter un moment pour regarder Blaine, sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, voir ses yeux briller et ses lèvres s'écarter alors qu'ils halètent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre. Il monte ses mains du torse de Blaine jusqu'à son visage, prenant son visage en coupe et réduisant l'écart entre eux pour que leur sueur se combine sur leurs torses.

"Blaine."

Leur respiration est dure et irrégulière et tendue, mais Blaine répond quand même.

"Est-ce que tout- tu vas bien?"

Kurt hoche la tête et l'embrasse, leurs lèvres se scellant alors qu'il se balance une dernière fois au dessus de lui avant de commencer à jouir. Son corps se tend et sa bouche s'ouvre comme pour dire quelque chose, et les ongles de Blaine s'enfoncent dans son dos tandis qu'il grogne quand son sexe pulse à l'intérieur de Kurt. Leurs baisers deviennent maladroits, mais ils restent ensemble, profitant du moment autant que possible.

Kurt siffle de douleur en se levant, et il s'éloigne tant bien que mal du corps de Blaine. Il prend un mouchoir pour les nettoyer tous les deux et les mains de Blaine passent en auto pilote tandis qu'il noue le préservatif et le jette à la poubelle. Ils sont tous les deux silencieux le temps que leur respiration retrouve son rythme normal. Kurt sourit à Blaine. Blaine ne lui sourit pas. Kurt l'embrasse rapidement et va pour se lever, mais Blaine joint leurs mains ensemble, le faisant se retourner dès que Kurt est debout. Il se déplace pour s'agenouiller sur le lit et le regarder.

Kurt remarque qu'il y a des larmes dans ses yeux et prend son autre main.

"Pars pas. S'il te plaît Kurt, je veux pas que tu partes cette fois."

"Blaine-"

"Je veux pas me réveiller sans toi."

Kurt l'embrasse plus lentement cette fois. Il peut sentir les mains de Blaine trembler.

"Tu te réveilleras pas sans moi. Je vais juste chercher à boire ok ? Je reviens tout de suite."

Blaine laisse échapper un soupir qui pourrait passer pour un sanglot et pose sa tête sur le torse de Kurt, qui le rapproche de lui, leurs corps fatigués brûlant ensemble alors que leurs respirations

se synchronisent.

Kurt embrasse sa tempe et oublie qu'il a soif. Il glisse ses mains sur les côtes de Blaine, le faisant frémir, et l'embrasse encore, le poussant gentiment sur le lit. Leurs muscles palpitent toujours légèrement et quand leurs sexes se touchent ils doivent tous les deux étouffer un cri pour ne réveiller personne, ce qui les conduit à rire dans un autre baiser.

"Ça va?" demande Kurt.

Blaine hoche la tête. Kurt lui sourit timidement, et Blaine l'embrasse si doucement qu'il n'est pas sûr que ça se passe vraiment. Ils roulent sur le côté et pendant une seconde ils oublient comment il faut faire, qui doit aller où, mais Kurt regarde Blaine dans les yeux et cela n'a pas d'importance. Il se sent exposé et vulnérable, mais il n'a pas peur. Il se tortille et se colle contre Blaine, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Blaine l'agrippe fermement dans ses bras.

Il sait qu'il n'a plus « l'avantage » comme son père l'appelle.

Il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir.

* * *

_Alors, des avis? :)_

_Dois-je continuer à traduire des OS Klaine ou faut-il déclencher la sonnette d'alarme? 8D_

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de IIKM ou - qui sait - un autre OS._

_Bisous!_


End file.
